mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Calwar
Dr. Calwar was part of the Republic Experimental Weapons division and had ancestors working at http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Unidentified_weapons_depot and worked in a lab (similar to CWA's Jedi living quarters armory). He lined Grand Officer Rifles up against a wall, a new experimental weapon (seen in CWA) against a wall. He then studied them and studied the Umbaran Shadow Tech rifles (seen in CWA), clone rifles alerted by Umbarans with remains of rifles from the Battle of Umbara. He had bought them from a weapons company. He studied there designs and tried joining the power pack's energy. He then cauterized in some stolen from Death Watch Beskar plates to cover it, keeping the unstable energy from bursting out. He then fired it in the training room upstairs after climbing the latter up and lifting the rug. He shot several reprogrammed droids programmed to be still and the damage was great. He called a few weapon companies and got one to attempt it for a couple hundred credits, as he ordered very few. He sent the lay out to the engineers and soon several crates were delivered in an LAAT and he and a group of scientists brought it over to a barracks on the planet. The barracks contacted a senate and called for a minor meeting that approved it. They were then tested by the occupants but drained too fast due to the vast amount of power. It was too unstable to be lowered and the weapons were recalled shortly after and to be destroyed in a heavily contained room but were smuggled off by a corrupt scientist who sold them for money. They ended up in the hands of a small band of pirates who used it to devastate ships they boarded when in space suits, creating gapping holes in small ships they boarded after concentrated fire and delivering masses of fire over enemies. When the ammo ran out eventually they could find no more like it of course and the weapons were abandoned on a ship they robbed. The scientist had been recorded on a hidden security camera designed to catch traitors who could not disable it as they did not know where it was and the scientist was taken in by CSF SWAT and the place was soon guarded by a small platoon of clones. Burn Soon the scientists grew corrupt and started selling supplies for money, distracting clones with various false alarms. Burn entered and slaughtered the scientists in a fashion similar to how Anakin killed separatists. Burn then force crushed various liquid beakers and force pushed glass shards into several buttons, causing various reactions. Clones tried to take him out but he managed to wound them by reflecting shots into their limbs and also utilizing force pushes to hit them into walls hard enough to immobilize them temporarily in pain/knock them out. Burn then took a lift to the speeder floor and force phased through the door as it required a code on a pad to open the doors. Burn was attacked by a clone who he beat in unarmed combat after force jamming their blaster. A blaster cannon gunned by a clone fired at him and he barely deflected against it's force of impact (Beskar on Wookiepedia mentions blasters have impact, if it's not obvious through watching/reading Star Wars lore). Burn then force lifted the gunner into the air and slammed him into the edge of the roof, knocking him out. Burn then slashed the cannon, destroying it. Burn then deactivated his lightsaber and stole a speeder. An LAAT from higher up followed him as some clones from inside got up and boarded and informed the pilot. The LAAT began to strike the speeder. Burn landed the damaged speeder on the roof a building and threw his grappling hook up as he jumped down and exited the roof of the building and then detached and got behind a dumpster. The LAAT searched for him but could not find him. After a long wait the LAAT gave up but contacted Shock Troopers and the CSF with hounds, Hound who was transferred served with them here. A CSF officer group with flashlights, some on their weapons searched around and two headed down the area Burn was in. As they turned to Burn he force pushed them into the wall, stunning them with the impact. The other officers near by heard the noise and turned and then gave chase. Since firing from stationary is easier than running, a few stopped and fired. Burn was grazed across the leg and the other shots barely missed him. He turned a corner and ran into Shock Troopers. Burn activated his lightsaber and deflected incoming shots and moved back and then force jumped onto a fire escape and deactivated his lightsaber. Not wanting to destroy property, the Shock Troopers ceased firing and began climbing and informed other men on their commlinks. Burn broke a window and ran through a living room as a family screamed. He exited the apartment room and ran down the stairs and out the door. SWAT who had been contacted by the Shock Troopers approached him, ordering him to stop or die. Burn force crushed a third of all the blasters aimed at him with his force stamina having to be saved. He was shot in the shoulder and then force leaped onto an incoming CSF speeder and then barrel rolled off to observe impact and stole a swoop bike. CSF speeders chased him soon and he tried to contact Yarn but had to go so fast, he had trouble using less than two hands (common sense, also seen in Annihilation). Burn passed some police droids, the newer model. The older models of the CSF were soon to meet him as he traveled deeper into Coruscant, the more combat ready models. They opened fire, blasting his swoop bike. He jumped off at the last second and the swoop bike exploded. SWAT came down from CSF gunships and Burn raised his hands, faking a surrender. Burn then force pushed over the officers and force leaped into a ship and got into the cockpit and force stunned the pilots, a hard feat for him. He then moved the pilots to the back and closed the door and flew away, landing in the temple. He exited and informed the Jedi technical division worker supervising employees there on the situation. The ship was disabled as to stop inquiry from the CSF possibly seeing it and the existence of Shadows being best kept secret from people not needing to know. The scrap was sold to Trandoshans. Yarn and Lock celebrated the amazing feat with Burn at Burn's quarters. End Next Burn's rebellion.